Dont Cry Sunshine (Yaoi)
by Pie 555
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have an emotional moment while coming back to Konoha after the Zabuza mission. SasuXNaru Yaoi!


Sasuke had started to notice changes in his blond teammate ever since their first C-Rank turned A-Rank mission. For other's they might have been small, but Sasuke had been watching Naruto since they were as little as 7 years old. Naruto definitely had a dark side. One Naruto rarely showed in public, unlike himself who was a polar opposite. Naruto was always happy, annoying and upbeat.

Yet he wasnt blind enough to have not noticed the pain in the other boy. Even before the mission. Sasuke could see the look Naruto sometimes gave off. A deep pool of pain that darkened his blue eyes. Now however, after Naruto had seen the death and mistreatment of Haku, a friendship he had quickly built only to be torn away with a brutal execution. The pain was showing more.

It was something he could so easily recognize. To soon they had to stop for the night. Without having to keep a civilian's pace they could reach Konoha in just over a day instead of a three days.

Sasuke quietly set up his own tent, Naruto doing the same, just as silently. Yea something was wrong.

After everything was set up Team 7 had their meals before heading to their tents that surrounded the fire. Kakashi and Sakura on one side, Naruto and Sasuke on the other. First to bed was Sakura, then Kakashi. It left the two sitting in silence for a half hour. Sasuke not wanting to talk in the open and so close to Kakashi's and Sakura's tent.

Naruto stared sadly at the fire. The fire couldn't seem to warm him. Closing his eyes he grimaced. He gripped his pants to hold back any tears. Not with Sasuke around. He was to proud for that. He just hopped Sasuke would go off to his tent and leave him alone. After sitting for another 15 minutes he got up frustrated. He would go to bed first and cry in his tent. ''Goodnight teme.'' He said trying to put on that playful bickering act.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto as well and walked over to the blond once he was halfway into his tent. He grabbed his shoulder gently. ''Naruto , lets talk inside.'' Sasuke whispered gesturing for Naruto to get in.

Naruto jumped at the contact and turned. He turned away with pain on his face. ''Not now Sasuke...Im tired. I just want to go to bed.'' Naruto said quietly. Hopping, hopping beyond hope Sasuke would give up. When Sasuke didnt turn away he sight and crawled into the tent, Sasuke following behind. Taking off his sandal's and pouches Naruto sat on the right side of his futon while Sasuke sat on his left doing the same with his sandal's and pouches. "Hey your not staying the night.'' Naruto whispered with a pout as he laid down on his side so he was facing Sasuke. The tent was zipped closed by Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto anyways and took off his pouches, setting them aside. He laid down next to Naruto, facing him as well. With a sigh Sasuke whispered back. ''Naruto, you can cry now.'' Sasuke said gently. The darkness in the tent was soothing. They couldn't see each other's faces now.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing Sasuke. His wrinkled as tears welled up in his eyes. ''I-...I dont know what your talking about S-sasuke. i-I aint got nothing to cry about.'' Naruto said as his chest started to heave. His face was burning with a blush, tears started to drip down his face. It hit him that Sasuke had known about the struggle he was going through. Was he that easy to read by the other boy? It was scary.

"Its okay to let it out Naruto.'' Sasuke said as he reached out in the dark and held Naruto's hand. Their eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and they met. Sliding closer Sasuke wrapped Naruto into a gentle hug. ''Im sorry Naruto.'' Sasuke whispered as Naruto buried his head into his shoulder and began to cry even more.

Naruto hiccuped as he shook. He hugged Sasuke back and buried his face into his rival's shoulder. ''Y-you didnt do anything wrong.'' Naruto cried as he crunched up his face. ''If you did I..I would have spanked you for it.'' He hiccuped out. The two of them had quite often spanked each other whenever they had an argument or had made a bet. They would roll around on the ground, pants and underwear and other clothing flying as they walloped on their asses till their was tears running down their cheeks and their asses were bright red.

Sasuke smirked and snorted. ''Like you would have been able to do anything. I would have had you over MY lap before you could land a single slap.'' Sasuke fired back. In truth they were able to spank each other quite evenly. Truthlely both of them could stop any spanking the other was giving, with Sasuke's skill and Naruto's shadow clone army the only thing keeping themselves over each other's laps was for the fun of it all including being able to actually play and be themselves. It was a weird, really gay but honest friendship they had with each other.

Naruto chuckled a bit in Sasuke's shoulder, the other boy was helping him feel better. But the tears and sadness wasnt gone yet. Naruto silently tangled his legs with Sasuke's. ''You wish. You know I have you whipped.'' Naruto said quietly. He sighed. ''Thank you...it means alot.'' Naruto murmured shyly as he nuzzled his way deeper into Sasuke's shoulder. He took in a deep breath of Sasuke's sweet scent. For a guy who didn't like sugar or candy, he did smell sweet.

Sasuke rubbed a few circles into Naruto's back. ''Its no problem.'' Sasuke murmured back. Pulling away Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. Their noses were touching. They both closed their eyes while leaning in. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips with his. Sasuke slide his hands down to Naruto's chubby bubble butt which he squeezed. When Naruto gasped he plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth making Naruto moan and shiver. The two made out silently, erection's growing in each other's pants.

Sasuke reached around to Naruto's front and unbutton and unzipped his pants. Pushing them down to Naruto's knee's he reached back around to grab Naruto's butt and squeeze and grope the round hills. He traced over Naruto's crack while their crotches touched. Naruto's loud moan made Sasuke chuckle in their kiss.

When they got back to Konoha, Sasuke's bed was waiting for them, ready to be stained and ruined with their new found love.


End file.
